He Clashed With The Curtains
by immovinout
Summary: Cameron hates working for Yule. She wants her old job back. Badly. So does Foreman, it would seem. Only, there's a problem. House's got four new fellows. Post Season three X implied WH & ChC


After she quit her job with House, Cameron went to work with Yule. House had been right. He was boring, preachy and short. And the other fellows were worse. Not only boring, but also stupid. Cameron was have trouble getting up for work every morning. Even with Chase's help.

One morning while sipping a cup of the coffee Yule's favorite fellow made (it had always been almost impossible to tell who House liked best) Cameron realized all she wanted was her old job back. She wanted the bickering and the yelling and the possibility of watching her boss cane a co-worker. She missed it all.

So she set down the disgusting coffee and marched with a purpose to Yule's boring brown office. With the same breath she quit and called Yule an idiot. The miniature House in her head was proud of her.

Cameron could hear Yule calling to her as she walked to her desk, but she didn't stop. She just cleaned out her desk, telling Yule's favorite fellow he made the worst coffee she's ever had, all the while.

* * *

Cameron sighed as the elevator 'pinged'. No turning back now. She had arrived on the fourth floor. Straightening her blue shirt Cameron plastered a smile to her face. Realizing as the elevator doors 'swooshed' open that House hated false smiles, she ditched it.

Walking down the hall she avoided the eyes of nurses and doctors she had been acquainted with. Cameron was here for her job. Not idol chit chat.

When she was close enough to see into the conference room she saw four new fellow. 'Wow,' she thought, 'Cuddy didn't waste anytime.'

The fellow who looked to be the youngest, a woman probably in her twenties who reminded Cameron of Chase, was writing on the white board. Committing sacrilege as far as Cameron was concerned. The oldest fellow, a man around House's age with ridiculously tanned skin, was reciting things for the youngest to write out. The other man was rolling his eyes while the other woman looked thoughtful.

Cameron strained her eyes but couldn't quite read what was written out on the board. She walked until she could.

_**What's up with House?**_

_Smiling to much_

_NICE_

_Bought Wilson lunch_

_Shows signs of having a Girlfriend, but no girlfriend **(STALKER, MILLER!)**_

_Says 'good work'_

_Hasn't talked about Cuddy's breasts scents last Wednesday_

Cameron blinked. Then blinked again.

"He's sleeping with Wilson." Said an incredibly familiar voice next to her. Cameron turned her head to the left.

There was Foreman. She smiled.

"How do you know?" She asked, genuinely curious. He smirked.

"See there," he points to the first, third and sixth symptoms. "He bought Wilson lunch to get into his pants, after which he smiled because, hey, what guy doesn't after they get laid."

"And Cuddy?"

Foreman shrugged. "Doesn't wanna upset Wilson? Dunno. All I know is that it's relevant."

Cameron and Foreman watched as House's new fellows bickered over what the right diagnoses might be. Foreman sighed.

"Couldn't stay away either?" He asked. Cameron nodded.

"No."

"What about Chase?" He wondered out loud. "Were's he?"

"At home." Cameron answered without a second thought. Foreman smiled.

"I knew you two were doing the nasty again." Cameron blushed slightly. His smile turned evil.

"I'm going to wait in House's office." She said, ending the conversation. Foreman shook his head, but followed her down the hall.

As they approached their old boss's office Cameron noticed House's newest Ducklings staring at them. Just before opening the door Foreman leaned forward. "Ten bucks says one of the fellows asks us what we want." He asked quietly. Cameron just rolled her eyes and enters House's office.

Foreman leaned against the wall farthest from the conference room while Cameron took the chair in front of House's desk. Foreman shook his head, walking over to sit in House's desk chair. "You're going to get yourself killed, you know that?"

"You're starting to sound like Chase, you know that?" Foreman smirked at her.

"Of course she sounds like Chase! She's dating him again, right?" Came a voice from the door way. Cameron smiled and Foreman frowned. "He is almost as damaged as me, right?" Her smile turned sour. House limped into his office and poked Foreman out of his chair. He waited until he's comfortable before smirking at the pair.

"Couldn't stay away, could you?" He asked, voice full of amusement. Cameron makes wide, sad eyes.

"You're like an infectious disease, House." She said, glancing up at Foreman.

"Look, can we cut the crap and get right down to business?" Foreman asked sternly from his place leaning on the wall. House gave him a look.

"You two want your jobs back. I can't give them to you." He looked from his former fellows to his current fellows. "Unless I fire two of them."

"Then fire two of them!" Foreman exclaimed, gesturing to the new Houselings. Cameron frowned at him.

"Foreman, they aren't toys! You can't just jerk their job out from under them because you want it!" House tapped his fingers against his desk.

"No, no! I've been looking forward to firing the plastic surgeon. He clashes with the curtains."

Neither Cameron nor Foreman felt the need to point out that there were no curtains.

"Cameron!" House barked. She jumped.

"Yes?"

"Ask Miller and Old Tan Guy to enter my evil lare." House demanded, grabbing his Game Boy from his coat pocket. She nodded and headed into the conference room.

"Old Tan Guy?" Foreman asked, clearly amused. House shrugged, turning on his game. Foreman shook his head.

When Cameron returned she had the oldest male and female fellows with her.

"Miller, Sampson, you're both fired." House said, video game music clearly stating that he was winning.

"What? Why?" That woman asked, shocked. Cameron felt bad for her. And guilty that she was taking her job.

"Cameron! Stop feeling guilty! It sickens me!" He snapped, flicking off his game. House glanced up, he glared at Miller and Sampson. "Go, fly, be free!"

The tan man sighed he exited quickly. Not long after, the woman left to.

"Now, go meet your new co-works." When no one moved House sneered. "That's code for 'leave me alone!'"

Both Foreman and Cameron went to leave. Just before she entered the conference room Cameron smiled at House.

"Congratulations on Wilson, House."

"Huh?"

She pointed to the white board, then left swiftly.

A/N: The new fellows where from a spoiler I read on Basically, this is what I imagine four episodes in to the fourth season will be like. Not the Wilson/House bit. I added that just cuase I felt like it. ;) Anyway, House isn't mine. I'm not making any money off this. Review please.:)


End file.
